


Tease

by jkeuphoriadreamland



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Biting, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fights, Flirting, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Jeon Jungkook Smut, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jeon Jungkook is a Tease, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin Smut, Jock Jeon Jungkook, LGBTQ Themes, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nerd Park Jimin (BTS), One Shot, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Smut (BTS), Pining, Power Bottom, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Power Play, Rough Sex, Roughness, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sports, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Teasing, University Student Park Jimin (BTS), Whiny Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland
Summary: Baseball captain Jungkook can’t help but to tease sweet Science nerd Jimin, but when his teasing goes too far, Jimin is quick to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 158





	Tease

“Hurry up and finish, we’re going to get caught.” Jimin smirks as he watches Jungkook fall apart under the touch of his hand. He knew rushing the poor boy into orgasm wasn’t very nice, but he couldn’t help himself. The brat before him had practically been asking for this, and Jimin had a point to prove.

“Hyung…nngg..I– I’m so close..so close.” Jungkook can barely catch a breath with the way Jimin’s smaller hand strokes him mercilessly, his tiny fist attempting to hold the entirety of Jungkook’s giant hard cock. It was cute at first when Jungkook teased him, stating that Jimin would never dare touch him. Jungkook had watched the smaller man turn red with embarrassment, enjoying the way he attempted to walk away, only to be surprised when he turned back around at Jungkook’s challenge.

“I bet you can’t even wrap those small hands around me. You’re so tiny, so…soft. There isn’t a drop of bad boy in you, _Park Jimin_.” 

Jimin’s eyes were full of something Jungkook could not quite explain. For a moment there he was a bit worried he had offended him, but when the cute soft male began approaching him like a predator to prey, Jungkook swallowed hard. He had heard rumors of the smaller one’s temper, but he had yet to see it for himself, and now on the edge of an orgasm, he regrets ever pushing the older boy. 

“How close are you, bunny? Hmm? I bet my pretty hands are getting you off so well…aren’t they? Didn’t you have something you wanted to say to me?”

A bit dazed and completely enraptured by lust, Jungkook tried to make sense of what Jimin was saying. Say something? Say what? He didn’t quite know what Jimin meant, so he stutters, struggling to focus on his words instead of how good the other male’s hand feels.

“Hmm? S-say..w-wha–”

“Yes, baby. You owe me an apology.”

“Apolo-? Wha-?”

Before Jungkook knows what’s happening, Jimin pulls his hand out of the taller jock’s gym pants. Jungkook shudders, chest heaving and mind completely focused on one thing…needing to cum.

“Jimin! _Gah_ – what are you–?”

Jimin giggles, walking back to lean against the lockers of the infamous university gym where all-star Jungkook was currently captain of the baseball team. He eyes him curiously, satisfied with the fact that he had just brought Jungkook to the edge with his so called “small hands”. If it wasn’t for Jimin’s intellect, Jungkook would never have come to him. Jimin was also very well known in the university, and sports wasn’t on his radar.

He had met Jungkook one sunny afternoon while he was out relaxing on a blanket enjoying his lunch and his favorite book. The bold jock had come up to him demanding Jimin tutor him, making it clear he would be demoted from his precious position as captain if Jimin didn’t comply. Of course Jimin had denied him, nobody told him what to do.

But then Jungkook did something so out of character Jimin had to give him a little hope. 

“You don’t have to beg. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you! Thank you!” Jungkook practically squealed, jumping up and down like a cute little bunny. Jimin wasn’t sure what he had agreed to, but when Jungkook started the teasing and being a pushy little snot, Jimin began getting annoyed. He was practically on the brink of quitting on the jock. 

Of course Jungkook panicked, begging him once more to please reconsider and to come talk to him after his game. At first Jimin wasn’t going to, but the cute little text message reminders that came from the younger idiot had tugged at his heart strings.

When he first arrived at the locker room, he didn’t intend for things to go this way. Jungkook was simply apologizing, pleading with the older to please help him pass chemistry. But then, the bulky fool had to ruin it all. 

“Maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky if you got laid. What is it with you, Park? Why are you always so moody? Aren’t there enough girls in the Science quad?”

Fuming with anger Jimin pushed the taller male back against the lockers, eyes bloodshot with the anger he couldn’t contain. “What is it with you? Why is everything about sex? I am literally trying to help you. _Fuck you_. I don’t even date girls.”

Huffing out in anger, he crosses his arms over his chest frustrated. Jungkook smiled loving how cute the softer male looked. Teasing him always made Jungkook feel things…things he didn’t understand. “What! So you’re into men? HA! Park Jimin. I never pegged you for a bad boy.”

“What does liking the same sex have to do with being a bad boy? You’re such an idiot!”

“You wish! I bet you can’t even wrap those small hands around me. You’re so tiny, so…soft. There isn’t a drop of bad boy in you, Park Jimin.” 

Which brings us to the present where Jungkook can’t even form an apology because he just didn’t get it. 

“What is wrong with you, Kook? You insult me, call me names…and yet here you are begging me to help you cum. I think you owe me several apologies.”

Before Jungkook can respond, Jimin stalks up to him sexily, swaying his hips a little more than he should in his very tight jeans. When he reaches Jungkook, he presses into his chest, drawing a finger slowly down his neck, chest, and to the band of his underwear. He sees Jungkook shiver in expectation and he feels a bit triumphant at the power he held over the arrogant fool.

Teasing at the band, he eyes Jungkook with feline eyes, pressing his lips gently to his neck while humming in disappointment. 

“If only your teammates could see you now. The tough jock falling to pieces over the Science nerd. Kooo, you’re so mean to me…always so rude. You’d better apologize before I walk away.”

Jungkook is struggling, his entire body pressed against the solid cold metal of the lockers, hands pressed flat on the surface behind him for stability. He knows he’s been mean to Jimin, but he couldn’t explain why he did it. It was impossible not to when the cute boy always got so hot-headed whenever Jungkook teased him. Secretly he loved seeing him get upset. The blood rushing through his body always accentuated his lips and cheeks more, making him look like an upset little tomato. 

Just the feeling of Jimin’s body pressed against his own had his mind muddled. All he wanted was to kiss the endearing boy roughly, but Jimin, it seems, was a lot more in control than Jungkook thought. The way he so boldly slid his hand down his pants the moment he was challenged really turned him on. He was so damn sexy standing in front of him, eyes glossed over with lust and power. Jungkook was fucked.

“I don’t c-care what my teammates think.”

“Oh? Is that so? What about if they hear you beg and whimper for my touch?”

Sliding his hands back down into Jungkook’s pants, he’s happy to find that the poor baby is still solid as a rock, and now his tip is weeping with pre-cum. Biting his lip to hold back a giggle, Jimin slathers the arousal down Jungkook’s length, working his wrists at just the right angle, causing the poor boy to buck forward.

“Tsk tsk…you’d better stop holding back those whimpers. You sound so cute…so soft…so weak. Isn’t it funny...how you can never really judge a book by it’s cover?” Unable to hold back a giggle, Jimin leans forward taking Jungkook’s earlobe into his mouth, biting it gently before stroking the pain away with the tip of his hot tongue. 

“Say you’re sorry. Say. You. Are. Sorry….for me, baby.”

Jimin whispers seductively against the jock’s ear making him want to cry in agony. Jimin was touching just enough of him to keep him on edge, but not enough to help him get to the end. His voice is velvety smooth sending shivers down his spine. “P-please…Jimin…Pl-please..”

“Oh no. We aren’t going to play this game. Say you’re sorry, or I stop right now. I will leave you like this, Kook. Don’t test me.”

“Oh Godddd.” Jungkook is beside himself, his own hips now moving in time with Jimin’s strokes. He only had to apologize, but his stubbornness didn’t want to let him. Wanting to push the other further Jungkook takes a risk.

“Why would I apologize to such a soft...pretty…little man?”  
  


Jimin’s reaction is exactly what he hoped for. Without a second thought, Jimin was down on his knees angrily ripping Jungkook’s pants down to his ankles. “If that’s how you want to play it.” Instantly, Jimin’s pretty plush lips roll over the tip of his cock and down his length. Using his tongue, he spreads the already existing moisture, pulling back with a pop to swallow the tangy taste of the desperate male before him. 

“Fuck!” Jungkook can no longer contain his need. He’s been so close for the past twenty minutes and the way Jimin looks kneeling below him about ready to swallow his dick down again has him losing his mind. “Jimin...ahh…Ji-…shit shit shit…”

Smugly, Jimin smiles and then takes the younger male’s length down a little further than before, triggering his gag reflex. He breathes slowly out of his nose, and then takes Jungkook deeper, sweeping his tongue over the long vein trailing under his cock, and then pulling back to flick over his tip.

“FUCK. okay...okay...god…I’m sorry. OKAY? Fuck…I’m sorry.”

“Good boy.” Jimin slithers up his body making sure to rub teasingly against the other’s aching cock. Reaching his face, he angles up his chin defiantly, kissing the tip of Jungkook’s nose.

“Are you going to be nice to me from now on? Hmm?

“Yes, anything...yes. Please, Jimin.”

Feeling sorry for the pleading whiny baby, Jimin stands on his tip-toes, wrapping his arms around Jungkook in order to kiss him hungrily. His kiss is unhurried, almost as if he wants to prolong the other’s suffering. Technically, he did deserve it.

“You promise, Koo?”

Pressing his forehead against Jungkook’s, Jimin can’t help but giggle when the other nods aggressively. Jungkook is all too consumed with his arousal and the feel of the soft man in his arms. “I promise.”

“Good. Do me a favor and sit on that bench. I need you right now. I’m so turned on, Jungkook.”

Jimin ruts against Jungkook’s naked skin causing Jungkook to immediately do as told. Once sitting, Jimin stands in front of him cutely, quietly bringing the now apologetic man’s hands up to grab his waist. “Take off my pants.”

If Jungkook would have known that teasing Jimin all this time would result in this, he’d do it over a million times, though he’d never tell the other. Mesmerized by Jimin, he begins undoing the button of the pretty boy’s jeans, occasionally letting his hand slip down and over the swollen member he couldn’t wait to see. It was obvious that Jimin was extremely turned on, and Jungkook couldn’t wait to have him.

“Such a tease…and a brat…”

Jungkook chuckles, still focused on pulling down any cloth that obstructed his view of the soft and tantalizing skin of the other. Jimin smelled so delicious, his strawberry scent assaulting his already clouded mind. When he finally releases Jimin’s cock, he swallows visibly, looking up to find that Jimin is actually blushing.

“Are you just going to look at me all day?” Kicking off his pants and underwear, Jimin moves forward to straddle the other, legs falling neatly over the other side of the bench. Jimin can feel Jungkook’s hot length pressing against his ass and balls. He ruts once testing the other’s resolve, and Jungkook whines.

“Jimin...fuck...I don’t know if I’ll be able to last.”

“I know you will. You wouldn’t be Jeon fucking Jungkook if you gave up so easily, now would you?”

Now the man being faced with a challenge, he chuckles, pressing his face into Jimin’s neck. “That’s not fair, hyung. You edged me for so long.”

“That’s too bad, Koo. Be a good boy and give me your fingers.” Jungkook brings up his right hand unsure of what the other wants, but when Jimin slips them into his mouth, working his tongue over them in the same manner he had done with his cock earlier, Jungkook can’t help but to watch in a trance.

Letting the spit drip down his fingers, Jimin guides his hand back around to his rim, where he presses his hand forward. Jungkook looks to Jimin with unsure eyes, but Jimin simply smiles and kisses the other, moaning into his mouth for motivation. Jungkook puts his fingers to work, quickly prodding at the sensitive ring of muscles that easily welcome the tip of his middle finger. 

“Hmm, seems like someone has been busy prepping this ass for me.”

Jimin bucks suddenly when he feels Jungkook push his finger to the second knuckle. He feels extremely shy how easily Jungkook was able to tell he was already ready for him. Jimin couldn’t help himself when he was home alone thinking of the sexy jock that drove him insane.

“Nobody’s been prepping me. I-…”

“You? Oh…my…you really are a bad boy. Did you think of me when you were fingering this tight ass?”

Jimin whimpers, embarrassed that now he was the one being questioned. “Maybe.”

“Oh fuck…I can’t wait to fuck into you, Jimin.”

Bringing his hand back to his mouth, Jungkook spits onto his fingers and rubs the moisture along Jimin’s puckering hole. Jimin scoots back a little, releasing Jungkook’s cock from under him to dribble spit all over it. Getting back into position, he uses her feet to prop himself up in order to line himself up perfectly with the hot strong male underneath him.

“Are you ready?”

“Yes…” Jimin barely whispers against Jungkook’s lips, as the other takes him in a kiss in order to distract him from the feel of the tip of his cock pushing past the resistance. Jimin swears, placing his head inside of the crook of Jungkook’s neck, biting down to quiet his cries.

Jungkook eases Jimin’s body, moving his hands inside the smaller man’s shirt in order to caress up and down his spine in an attempt to comfort him. “Shh...Jimin...I’m here. You’re so perfect. So lovely…so soft.”

Jimin shudders, rolling his hips back, taking the jock’s length even further. Jungkook spits once more on his fingers, slathering up the area around Jimin’s rim before pulling back out. Soon enough, he builds up a rhythm and Jimin is quick to follow. He enjoys the way Jimin’s thighs tense as they help Jungkook roll in and out of his greedy hole.

“Jimin...hnn…Fuck I don’t know how much longer I can hold it.”

“Almost there, Kook-ah…fuck…you’re soo big…”

The smaller man’s frame shivers with the overwhelming sensation pooling in the pit of his belly. He wants to say something witty, make the other want him even more, but he finds he’s lost his control. Pulling Jungkook tighter, he presses down onto the other, rolling his hips with a new found urgency. Not wanting to scream out in pleasure, he kisses Jungkook again, this kiss containing all the suppressed feelings he’s held onto since first seeing him. 

As soon as Jungkook bucks up, hitting him exactly where Jimin needs, the older arches his neck back, crying out his ecstasy in an echo that bounces across the entire locker room.

“Shit...Jungkoook…Gahh...yes...just like that…just like that….”

He cums hard, shooting his white milky liquid all over Jungkook’s abs and shirt. Not wanting the other to fall back, Jungkook holds onto him tightly, lost in the feeling of the other’s spasming hole. Right when Jimin is mid orgasm, he too releases into him, spurting his hot cum deep inside the other. 

Jimin comes to his senses shortly after, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s shoulders seeking comfort in his arms. He nuzzles into his neck, whimpering when Jungkook pulls himself out.

“I’m sorry, precious. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“Not hurt.”

Jungkook laughs quietly, enjoying how cute Jimin was behaving and how he’s currently unable to form a sentence.

“Okay, good. Do you feel okay?

“Mmm.”

“Ha..that’s good, baby, but we need to get cleaned up and get out of here before someone comes in and sees this pretty ass.”

Jimin snuggles in closer, rubbing his dirty cock all over Jungkook’s already messy clothes. 

“In a minute.”

Jungkook bites his bottom lip trying his best not to laugh at the other’s actions. He really was adorable. Suddenly he regrets ever being an asshole to him.

“Jimin, I really am sorry for being mean to you, I really wasn-”

“Shh. It’s okay. If you hadn’t been such an idiot trying to suppress your feelings for me, we wouldn’t be here.”

Jungkook turns away, cheeks blooming pink at the way Jimin so casually exposed him without blinking.

“You’re really too much, you know that, Park Jimin?”

“And you’re really just a big ol’ baby, Jeon Jungkook.” Jimin smiles when Jungkook presses his lips against his in a sweet kiss, rubbing his nose affectionately with his own.

“I’m your baby.”


End file.
